Our List
by Doodle Dee Bop Bop
Summary: Patricia and Joy had a plan for high school, but things got forgotten and there ideas were just another box in the closet. When tragedy strikes, that list will be found, and possibly fulfilled. I don't own HOA, please please enter! First chapter posted! OC contest closed, winners posted! : )
1. OC form

**Hey hey HOA fandom.**

**So I need OC's for my new story, "Our List"**

**Basically I need.**

**2 popular girls**

**1 or 2 popular boys**

**1 nerdy girl**

** 1 goth/badass boy**

**1 goth/badass girl**

**Summary~Patricia and Joy made a list of all they wanted to do in high school, then they forget about it. Junior year comes along, and Joy dies. Patricia then wants to avenge her death in a way by doing there list, and other stuff. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Form~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Name**

**Age (please be 16-17ish)**

**Popular, nerdy, goth**

**Gender**

**Appearance**

**Style**

**Family**

**Personality**

**Describe them in five words or less**

**Favorite things, food, music, books...**

**Do you want them to be in some kind of romantic pairing?**

**Which HOA character would you like them have a lot of interaction with?**

**Other**

**Please review these to me, but I will accept PM's**


	2. OC

**AN- I know I said I'd post these on Monday, but I sort of punched my little brother, so my mom took away my laptop. So without further ado, I present the OC's if I didn't pick yours they will appear as a minor character. **

Popular Girls-

Ericka Rutter- by Frobsfanfics

Name- Ericka Rutter  
Age-16  
Popular  
Gender-Girl  
Appearance- She wears a lot of makeup and has blue eyes. She has long blonde hair that is normally tied up  
Style- She wears leggings, and tank tops a lot but sometimes, she wears her dance costume  
Family-Fabian Rutter and Ade Rutter  
Personality- She may be popular but she is friends with everyone! You name them, she is friends with them. She stickes up for people when they are getting bullied. She also likes helping people  
Five Words- Caring,Popular,Flexible,Friendly and Helping  
Fav things- One Direction, Clothes,Fashion,Makeup  
Romantic- I would like her to have a romantic pairing  
HOA- Nina Martin,Amber Millington and Fabian Rutter

Cassie Clare- by DumDum40

Cassie Clare, popular, flexible, female, red headed, gold cat eyes, long gorgeous wavy hair, nice really generous, used to be best friends with Patricia until joy came, wants to be friends again. Smart, sassy, sweet, more of a go with the flow girl, not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. Books: the mortal instruments, divergent, legend etc. book nerd. With another oc. Patricia and amber

Popular Boys

Christian Wright- by Labratsismylife

Name: Christian Wright  
Age: 17  
Popular  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Tan skin, well built, dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes  
Style: Beanies, varsity jacket or jersey, tshirts, jeans, basketball shoes  
Family: He lives with his mom who is always at work, so he takes care of his 5 year old brother Lucas  
Personality: Sarcastic, and is always cracking jokes. He is actually really nice, but hides his real personality behind a cocky, arrogant persona. He is really sweet, and when he falls for a girl, he falls hard.  
Describe them in five words or less: Funny, sweet, arrogant  
Favorite things: Music, sports, his family, people you are confident  
Do you want them to be in some kind of romantic pairing? sure  
Which HOA character would you like them have a lot of interaction with? Fabian  
Other: no

Jenson Shelsher- by hbhs12

Name: Jenson Arthur Shelsher  
Age: 17  
Popular  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: short, gelled dirty blonde hair, green-slightly hazel-ish eyes, olive-y skin tone, talk, muscular  
Style: wears his school uniform tucked in with sleeves rolled and tie loosened, no jacket, but outside of school, simple sporty clothes, jeans with t-shirts and/or hoodies  
Family: adoring and supportive parents and a 13 year old sister, Libby  
Personality: tough/masculine, friendly and charming, but can be self-absorbed and tends to be entirely engrossed by sports, not dumb but refuses to apply himself  
5 or less word description: the player jock  
Favorites: Basketball, nachos , any type of sport movie  
Romantic pairing: yes, needs the right girl to finally capture his roaming heart  
HOA character interactions: Mick with sport related activities or conversations and Jerome for homework "help"  
Other: all the girls swooning over him definitely over inflates his ego sometimes

Nerdy Girl

Arisse Foster- by PatriciaSweet

Arisse (uh-ri-c) Foster  
age- 17  
popular or nerdy; you decide  
Gender girl  
Appearance- long auburn hair with loose curls emeerald eyes tan skin freckles and she wears contacts

Style- tanktops, sweatpants, skirsts,Arisse doesnt really like dresses, converse shoes, heel (sometimes) and flipflops, she also likes wearing tanktops with overshirts

Family: mom, dad, 18 yr old sister, Reese, younger brother,Eric a yorkie named Flash, Echo, a black lab, and oreo, a cat

Personality- fun sweet outgoing, wild, good at keeping secrets, sneaky, well liked, smart likes almost everyone, loves theatre arts and ice skating

5 words- crazy sweet sensitive talented optimisic

Favorite things: the Hunger Games triology, ice skating, theatre arts, writing stories and pomegranetes.

Romantic pairing : no  
Mostly with nina jerome or amber

Other: Arisse calls almost all of her friends "Bug"

COMFY CLOTHES

Family: mom dad 18 year old sister, Reese, and younger brother, Eric.

I know I said I was only going to do 1 nerdy girl, so this is kind of a secondary one.

Alana Donavan- by Genie

Age 16

Nerdy

Girl

Medium length wavy brown hair that's often tied back in a pony tail. Hazel eyes. Petite.

T-shirt and jeans with sneakers.

Father who is a lawyer. Mother is dead.

Shy at first but can be very fierce when she needs to be.

Lonely. Trust-Issues. Kind. Shy. Smart.

Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Sherlock, Law, MacCheese mashed potatoes (COMFORT FOOD) likes any kind of music.

No

Nina or KT

Was sent to school by her father who is a lawyer sent her away to school to protect her from people who have threatened them. Mother died in a car crash where foul-play wasn't ruled out.

Goth Badass Girl

Reyna Quintana- by Odd One Your Never Alone

Name: Reyna Quintana  
Age: 17  
Goth/badass  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Hispanic skin tone, jet black wavy/curly hair that's usually straitened with two strips of red from the bottom of her hair, about 5'9, always has a winged eyeliner, has her moms greenish blue eyes.  
Style: Black converse, or DC's, tight t-shirts, never without a jacket, skinny jeans, normally has beanies  
Family: Her older brother Dominic who is her care taker (23)  
Personality: Sarcastic, loud, independent, overly proud, confident, cares about the people close to her. She take anyonnes shit, and won't let others opinions seem to effect her even though it really does. She has a minor case of depression, but takes medication for it  
Describe them in five words or less: Sarcastic, loud, independent, opinionated, funny.  
Favorite things: Music, guitars, martial arts, jokes, teasing people,  
Do you want them to be in some kind of romantic pairing? sure  
Which HOA character would you like them have a lot of interaction with? Fabian and Patricia  
Other: If you need more info, just PM me


	3. Prologue

A 14 year old Patricia Williamson lazily swung her foot around off the planks of wood she had called a tree house since she was 5. Her best friend in the entire world, Joy Mercer sat to her side, staring at the sky and daydreaming. It was silent in the woods dividing Patricia and Joy's yards, until Joys peppy voice overtook the sound of the woods.

"We're going to be high schoolers next month." Joy stated, staring off into space.

"Yea." Patricia replied, fiddling with button on her jacket.

"We should do something." Joy flatly said, kicking her foot in the rythim of Patricia's.

"Um, you never want to do anything productive."

"Yea we'll know I do, and my idea is that we should make a list. Like of stuff that we'll do in high school, because I mean in a month we will be high schoolers." Joy said, each word gaining more enthusiasm until she was basically squealing.

"What?" Patricia said. Laughing as she spoke from the fact that her best friend had gone from seeming half asleep to coming up with a plan to take over the world in two seconds flat.

"I'm serious. We could like write down everything we want to do in high school. It'll be fun." Joy stated before falling into a fit of giggles along side Patricia.

Joy sat up straight, fiddled around in her pockets, then gave a dull colored pencil from her shorts pocket to Patricia, and dangled upside down off the wooden planks.

"Take that assload of gum wrappers that I know you have out of you jacket and lets get writing." Joy wasn't wrong. The jacket Patricia had worn every day since seventh grade had about five or more packs of gums wrappers in the pockets.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because I've got nothing better to do." Patricia replied, throwing the endless seeming amount of wrappers onto the deck, otherwise known as a treehouse, with no roof or walls.

"First idea?"

"Okay, first off um, throw a huge party. Like a super huge one." Joy said, smiling already mentally planning the party.

"Okay, next."

"Um, dance around in the rain."

"Nice, Joy, very mature." Patricia said, writing it down and folding the paper back up.

"Okay, well how about you write one, huh?"

"Okay," Patrcia sat, considering what to say. "Get a dog."

"A dog? That's what 6 year old girls ask for for Christmas. And you called me immature." Joy and. Patricia started laughing there heads off, before suddenly stopping and getting back to work.

"We should spend a night out here, it would be like camping." Joy said. The woods were very secluded, and the trees green was tinted gold with the sun, it just seemed like the perfect place.

"Okay, but if we do that, then we also make cookies, from scratch." Patricia said, thinking of warm chewy cookies.

"Oh god, if we do that were gonma make some terrible cookies though." Joy said, writing down the next idea.

"What are you writing down?" Patricia looked over Joy's shoulder.

"Fall. In. Love." Joy said, her voice dreamy.

"In your dreams Joy, literally." Patricia cut off Joy's state of dreaminess.

Over about three hours Joy and Patrcia had made a list full of funny, insanely hard sounding, and impossible ideas, that was put into a box in Patricia's closet.

Two and a half years past though, and the list was as forgotten as most ideas are, collecting dust in the back of a closet.

Who would of thought these would someday, somehow be accomplished.

**AN- Okay, so a real plot will start in the next chapter, and I need a few more OC's. The contest is still open! please review, and the winners will be announced on Monday night!**


End file.
